Volume 6 Adam Character Short/Transcript
Inside a Schnee Dust Company quarry, four White Fang members - 3 men and one woman stand outside a processing plant, wearing bandanas to disguise their faces as they shut off the lights within the area. White Fang Goon 1: Alright, and you said there were no cameras? WF Goon 2: Yeah, I'm pretty sure-- WF Goon 3: Pretty sure?! You work here! WF Goon 2: I work in labor! I'm not even allowed near processing. WF Goon 4: Ugh, this doesn't feel right. WF Goon 3: (sighing) WF Goon 2: Maybe we should just leave. Adam: No. Suddenly, from out of the blue, Adam Taurus arrives at the plant. Adam: It's time we stood up for ourselves. WF Goon 3: Adam! Adam: Our kind's been beaten, murdered, treated like dogs! Taking this Dust is only illegal in the eyes of the same people that call us animals. As Adam rallies the quartet, the camera closes up to each of their faces, before turning to Adam, whose grip on his mask obscures his face as he puts it on, with the camera tracking his gesture. WF Goon 2: Yeah, you're right. WF Goon 1: Hey, what's with the custom mask? It kinda makes you look like a Grimm. Adam: We may not want them to know who we are, but we should make sure they never forget what we looked like. Now - it's time we got what we deserved. As the door was now opened, Adam stands aside while the four members proceed to steal the Dust. ---- Sometime later, the camera cuts to a bright and sunny day as bullets land against a truck parked in the middle of the road. As its driver (a White Fang member in its newly adopted uniform) leaps out, a masked Ilia Amitola, Sienna Khan, and Adam, now with markings on his mask, all frown as they're pinned under heavy fire. Hoping to negotiate a ceasefire, High Leader Ghira Belladonna breaks out of cover of the convoy to try and speak to the supremacist gunmen. Ghira: Please! We're just trying to pass through! He suddenly finds his answer when a bullet narrowly misses him and instead breaks through one of the trucks' windshields, forcing him back into cover. The camera pans to a gunman firing his revolver, dressed in a blue jacket. Supremacist 1: Well you animals passed through the wrong town! Ghira: There's no need for violence! Unfortunately, the angry supremacist refuses to listen and aims his revolver at Ghira again, landing a hit on Ghira's right wrist and depleting the latter's Aura, shocking the rest of the crew. Furious, Adam turns to Sienna, who nods yes and allows Adam to engage. Leaping from the roof of the truck, Adam lands on the ground and charges at the first supremacist, striking him down with his chokuto Wilt and Blush before the latter has any chance to use his machete. Jumping between the trees, he deflects rifle rounds from the next two opponents before slamming one of them into a tree with his sheath. Proceeding onto his next target, he knocks her over with a swipe of his sheath, sends her flying into the air by ramming the sheath up her gut, before knocking her out by leaping upwards to kick her back down into the ground. Meanwhile, Ghira, now recovering with Sienna's assistance, can only watch in shock. Adam easily deflects and dodges a salvo fired from a fourth man's dual-wielded revolvers as the latter is neutralized with an axe kick. Charging into the fire of a fifth enemy, he fires the blade of Wilt, which smashes her into a tree from the impact and knocking her out. The sixth man's fire proves to be just as useless as he blocks the bullets and sends him flying with a push kick. Hiding behind a tree from Adam's carnage, Ghira's assailant sees an opportunity to try and take the High Leader out. However, Adam, now burning red with rage, releases the stored energy in his sword, unleashing a slash that cuts through the gunman's chest, slamming him against the side of a truck, killing him instantly. Shocked, Ghira and some of the Fang members walk out of cover, only to find the gunman slain - with his six-shooter unloaded, and blood splattered against the ground and the truck walls, a puddle of red dribbling from his corpse. As the remaining assailants sneak between the trees, they see the damage, and proceed to retreat, leaving Adam seething with rage. Supremacist 5: You're all'' freaks''! Ghira: That wasn't necessary. (pointing to the corpse) This is the very reason they think they can treat-- Sienna: Ghira! He saved your life! He's a hero! Adam is then vindicated by the cries of "Amazing!" by the White Fang's rank-and-file members as they and Ilia walk away, leaving only Sienna and Ghira to glare at each other while the camera transitions to the White Fang Compound in Forever Fall, where Adam talks to Blake Belladonna on the roof underneath the moonlight. Adam: Blake, I'm sorry. I told you it was an accident. Blake: Was it? This wasn't the first time humans have died on missions you led. How many more accidents are there going to be? Adam: I don't know. I'm out there fighting for us, and when you fight, people get hurt. What, do you want me to just abandon our cause? Like your parents? Blake: (worried) No! I'm not saying that! I... I don't know. Adam: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought them up. I just get scared when it feels like you don't believe in me anymore. Blake: (putting a hand on Adam's shoulder) I never said that. Adam: (smiling) Thank you, Blake. It's good to know I've still got you... As the petals blow in the wind, the scene cuts to the hallway of a Schnee Dust Company facility, where Sienna, Ilia, and Adam are engaging a squadron of Atlesian Knight-130 androids, now equipped with arm blades for melee combat. Sienna, wielding her chain dart, sends the first android slamming into a wall on her left, before the camera tracks her movements as she executes a capoeira-style meia lua de compasso kick as she slices the second android in half at the waist. Using the momentum to spin in the air, she decapitates a third android while slashing the fourth and fifth androids once she lands back onto the ground, smiling once she finishes with a T-pose. Turning to the sixth android behind her, she push kicks it into the wall, while using the recoil to observe her surroundings, where Adam and Ilia are engaged in battle with their own androids. She decides to help her out by decapitating Ilia's android before detaching and hurling a dart filled with red fire Dust at the chest of an eighth android, as it wonders whether or not the dart would actually damage it. Sienna then smirks as the android is promptly sent flying back with its arms severed once it tries to charge towards her. A second squadron of androids proceeds to engage, this time using their arms as triple-barrelled Gatling guns to try and keep the intruders at bay, successfully nailing a grunt with its shots and forcing Sienna and Ilia to duck behind the cover of Adam's twirling sword. Now on the offensive, Ilia zips past the gunfire and decapitates the first android, and halves the second in the waist, before finishing by electrocuting a third. Adam then proceeds to slice through the next trio, the latter finally incapacitated once Adam sheathed his sword. He then proceeds to fire his sword and stun the seventh android, before using it as a springboard while eliminating it with a round from his sheath, where he kicks the sword at the eighth android's head. As the door opens, six guards armed with bullpup personal defense weapons (PDWs) equipped with foregrips and holographic sights arrive as the hallways turn red, with the compound in emergency alert. The text on the holograms lining the tops of the walls change from displaying "SDC" with the Schnee emblem to saying "Warning!" and "Emergency exit". Upon sighting the Fang members, they immediately open fire, forcing the two behind cover, before the smoke grenade hurled in their direction sends them coughing. Smirking, the six ready their PDWs as Sienna and Adam emerge from the smoke covering their mouths. Sienna then runs atop a wall in order to snatch the first guard's gun. Backflipping with the gun in tow as an improvised flail, she quickly twirls her chain dart and disarms the second guard, before turning to her right and smacking away a third. She knocks out the second guard with the chain dart and executes a leg sweep onto a fourth foe. Meanwhile, Adam slashes the fifth guard with his sword, while delivering a rear horse kick to his face, sending the latter flying against a wall. When Ilia and a grunt recover from the smoke-induced coughing fit, Ilia removes her mask to see what's going on - namely, Sienna backflip kicking her opponent and Adam slashing another two. While Sienna slaps a guard away with her chain dart, she leaps into the air and chokes another with the chain. Finally, she fires a dart at a third guard, freezing his gun and leaving him defenceless to Sienna's follow-up tripping move, thanks to the dart's built in Ice Dust. Adam attempts to swing at the last remaining foe, though the guard ducks under the sword. However, his follow-up punch is swiftly interrupted by Adam smacking him with the butt of his sheath. Just when Adam is about to impale the guard for a coup de grace with a grin, Sienna's voice calls out. Sienna: Adam. Let's move. As the White Fang raid team moves on, the scene transitions to the White Fang headquarters, where Adam kneels to Sienna after her succession as High Leader. Sienna: You continue to be an extraordinary resource to this organization. Adam: Everything I do is for the Faunus. Sienna: I'm sending you back to Vale. You are to assume control of the brotherhood there. Adam: Thank you, High Leader. Sienna: Adam - if you continue along this path, you might just find yourself standing beside me at my throne. As Adam rises and leaves the hall, he walks off and closes the door, while the White Fang grunts opening the door signals another scene transition years later, on the eve before the attack on Haven Academy, where Adam has overthrown Sienna of her position and usurped the role of High Leader. WF Grunt: High Leader! We received a message from Hazel. The raid on Haven's gonna be a little more complicated than we thought. Adam: (smirking) Don't worry. Nothing will stop us now. It's time I got what I deserved. The scene then cuts to Adam stumbling through the Mistral woods moments after his failed raid, where he removes his mask from his face and drops it onto the ground, before the camera fades out to black. Category:Transcripts